Une erreur ridicule
by Hikaria360
Summary: Les Darkro's, une famille des plus respectable vont adoptés le jeune Harry Potter quand celui ci, va apparaître devant chez eux après s'être fait abandonné par les Potter, devant chez les Dursley. Mais Harry Darkro's anciennement Potter n'a pas dit son dernier mot, et sa vengeance sera terrible! DARK HARRY, JUMEAU, HP/TJ
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Une erreur ridicule

auteur: moi

rating: K mais peut être M avec le temps

couple: Harry/Voldemort mais plus tard

ATTENTION DARK HARRY!

hey me revoilà! Pour ceux qui savent pas, j'ai un compte sur skyrock où j'ai le même nom...

- Ry: tu vas le répéter dans toutes tes fics?

- moi: Oui ça te dérange?

- Ry: heu.. (voyant le regard tueur qui lance des avada kadavra) non, non pas du tout

(s'enfuie en courant) au secours je vais mourir !

- moi: Pff c ça le survivant?

- Dark lulu: tue le au moins il arrêtera de contester tes choix

- moi: Peut pas sinon je vais devoir appeler un nécromancien pour qu'il puisse être dans ma fic

et après je serai ruinée, tu sais, les nécromanciens coûtent très cher!

- Dark lulu: ... Tu réfléchis trop

Bonne lecture!

Prologue

James et Lily Potter, venaient d'avoir des jumeaux, l'aîné Harry, le cadet Liam.  
L'un et l'autre avaient un destin différent mais qu'aucun autre enfant n'avait.  
Les Potter étaient très fier de leurs nouveaux nés, surtout que chacun des deux avaient hérités un peu du physique de chacun des deux parents. Harry avait des cheveux noirs et ébouriffés ainsi que des yeux émeraudes tandis Liam, lui avait des cheveux roux foncés et lisses, et des yeux chocolats. Vraiment, James et Lily étaient vraiment chanceux d'avoir d'aussi magnifiques enfants.

1 ans plus tard, le 31 octobre

Les Potter furent invités à un bal regroupant certains anciens élèves de Poudlars, écoles de magie très réputée, dirigée par Dumbledore grand mage blanc ayant sauvé le monde sorcier maintes fois.  
Lily et James se regardèrent et se dirent en même temps " Pas question de ne pas y allé! "  
Alors ils prirent leurs manteaux après s'être assurés que les jumeaux étaient avec la nourrice et partirent vers Poudlard.  
Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, ce fut la trahison de Peter Pettigrow, celui ci était leur gardiens des secrets pour cacher le manoir potter aux yeux du terrible Voldemort, mage noir causant autant de dégats dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Peter avait dénoncé le secret à Voldemort tout en le prévenant que les potter seraient à une fête à Poudlard, sans savoir que à cause lui une prophétie allait se réalisait. Le mage noir décida d'en profité pour attaqué.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Dans le manoir, la nourrice courrait après un Liam qui avait réussi a trouvait son mini balai qui était caché pour évité qu'il ne monte dessus et ne vole dans le manoir, ce qui arriva fort malheureusement et la pauvre nourrice dut utilisé toute son endurance pour le rattrapait. Alors que Harry, assis par terre regardé la porte comme si il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un lui criait " Coucou Harry! C'est moi!"  
La nourrice ne s'en inquiéta pas vu que le petit était parfois très étrange.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Une silhouette marcha dans l'obscurité et pénétra dans l'enceinte du manoir.  
La nourrice, ayant entendu du bruit, devina tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. La peur lui glaça le sang et tremblante, elle prit les jumeaux pour les montés à l'étage (ha non, c'est pas ce que vous croyait, elle est pas pédophile!), bientôt poursuivit par le mage noir qui venait de défonçait (ouais je sais, je suis fan de ce verbe) la porte. Arrivait là-haut, elle posa les petits par terre et voyant sa fin approchée , elle murmura un sort de magie ancienne qui n'était pas trop difficile à faire mais qui était très efficace, peu de temps après elle mourra d'un avada kadavra. Liam se mit alors à pleurer, se rendant compte que le mage noir n'était pas gentil. Harry lui, se mit à rire comme si il venait de voir le père noël.  
Voldemort sourit en le voyant rire, le garçon le reconnaissait...  
Au bout d'un moment Voldemort décida de détruire les alentours  
(bah quoi c'est pas une bonne idée?) ça serait suspect de tout laissé en ordre. Puis ayant marre d'entendre Liam pleurait, le mage noir lui envoya un sortilège de mort qui, grâce à la protection de la nourrice rebondi sur lui et le détruit. Le plafond se mit à trembler sous la puissance magique du sort et un bout de bois tomba sur le cou de Liam, lui laissant une espèce de marque en forme de triangle. Toute la magie disparut aussitôt, décidant de se placer sur le front de Harry lui laissant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
Encore sur le choc, Liam se mit à pleurer alors que Harry, fatigué, s'endormit.

Au retour de James et Lily, les deux parents virent leur manoir à moitié dévasté et entendirent des cris provenant des décombres. Ils se précipitèrent vers les cris et découvrirent Liam en train de pleurer et harry en train de dormir. Dumbledore apparu alors, son détecteur l'ayant prévenu qu'une anormale puissance s'était produite. En effet, il avait mis le manoir sous surveillance ( mais ça personne ne le sait à par moi, na na ni na nère!)  
Il inspecta les jumeaux et déclara que Liam était l'enfant de la prophétie, donnant comme explication que Liam pleurait à cause de la puissance magique d'on il avait fait preuve et que Harry dormait parce qu'il...( en fait il a pas d'explication) en tout cas Liam avait été marqué comme l'égal de Voldemort alors que Harry s'était pris un bout de bois. (en fait c'est l'inverse vieux citronné!)  
Dumbledore dit alors aux parents que Harry ne pourrait pas rester avec eux vu qu'il risquerait d'être jaloux de l'attention que l'on porterait à son jumeau et qu'il valait mieux le donnait aux Dursley. Les Potter furent d'abord réticents à cette idée puis finalement acceptèrent.  
Dumbledore prit donc Harry, mit une lettre dans le berceau du bébé expliquant aux Dursley d'où venait cet enfant et pourquoi il était là, sur ce, il déposa l'enfant devant le palier de la porte de chez les Dursley. Mais hélas, rien ne se passa comme prévu. En effet le lendemain matin quand Vernon Dursley découvrit l'enfant et lu la lettre, il déposa Harry devant un orphelinat ne souhaitant pas élevé le garçon de sa belle soeur sous le même toit que son propre fils.  
Mais après que Vernon ne soit parti, le berceau disparut ne laissant aucune trace prouvant qu'il avait était là...

**à suivre**

**The prologue, vous en pensez quoi?**

**Hikaria360 (et Dark lulu)**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Une erreur ridicule

auteur: Hikaria360

rating: K mais peut être M au fil du temps

couple: Harry/Voldemort mais plus tard

Ry: Pourquoi moi et voldi? (boude)

Moi: et bien... parce que j'avais envie

Ry: Bah je suis pas content méchante auteur!

Dark lulu: Ne la traite pas comme ça misérable avorton! Sinon la prochaine fois on écrira

une fic ou tu sera hôte!

Ry: ... Pk pas après tout

Moi: Cool grâce à vos dispute j'ai plein d'idée! (sourire machiavélique)

Ry: Oh oh (s'enfui en courant)

Voldemort: Moi je suis d'accord pour que Potter soit un hôte (sourir pervers)

Moi et Dark lulu: On t'a pas causé!

Voldemort: (va bouder dans son coin)

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

5 ans plus tard

Harry était en train de courir joyeusement dans le jardin du château.  
Deux autres petits garçons, environ du même âge, le regardaient depuis la fenêtre de leurs chambres.  
Il jouait avec tant d'insouciance, et dire que cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'ils vivaient et été élevés avec le petit, à l'époque, ils n'étaient qu'à l'état de bébé.

**Flash Back**

Un étrange bruit, comme un transplanage attira Ellie, elfe de maison du château Jédusor.  
Quand elle sorti, elle vit un magnifique enfant sur le pas de la porte. Elle décida donc de l'élevé avec les deux autres enfants au lieu de laissé le petit mourir de froid.  
Elle l'amena, où étaient les deux jumeaux que son maître lui avait confié (drôle d'idée d'ailleurs).  
A la vue du petit nouveau, Vincent l'aîné se précipita vers l'elfe pour le voir de plus près, il était blond au yeux bleus, un vrai petit ange pensés à chaque fois les elfes de maison.  
Le cadet, Ange, courut vers son frère aîné pour l'emmener loin de l'enfant endormi.  
Ce garçon jaloux et très possesif quand il le veut; avait les cheveux noir et des yeux sombres virant au rouge et au noir, contrairement à son frère, on aurait dit le diable en personne. Les deux frères étaient des créatures magiques, et du haut de leurs 1 ans et demi, ils savaient déjà marchés.  
Ellie déposa le petit être qu'elle tenait dans les bras, dans un berceau brodait de fils d'or. A peine eut elle posait le garçon dedans que le berceau se mit à briller et le mot " Harry" apparut dans le bois.  
L'elfe souleva la mèche rebelle du petit, et vit une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Harry Potter! s'exclama t'elle surprise.  
L'enfant se réveilla et Ellie vit deux petits yeux émeraude l'a fixaient.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Ange! appela Harry calmement

Le concerné sauta de la fenêtre d'où il était et retomba sans dommage dans l'herbe souple.

- Oui?

- Tu veux bien joué avec moi? demanda t'il excité

Harry avait cette drôle de façon de changer d'émotions en un claquement de doigt, un coup calme et sérieux, un autre intenable. Il était vraiment mystérieux et on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête.  
Même Ange qui devrait y être habitué avec le temps, était souvent déstabilisé.

- D'acc, fit il troublé

- Ouais! Vincent viens jouait avec nous?

- Non, on dit "Vincent va venir jouait avec nous?"

- Pas grave, c'est pareil, fit Harry feintant d'être offensé

- Mais non c'est pas pareil!

- Si c'est pareil!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non mais vous allé arrêter de vous disputer? Intervint Vincent,  
Et puis Ange tu devrais montrer l'exemple au lieu de te disputer, et toi Harry tu devrais de temps en temps accepté le fait que Ange à "parfois" raison

- Comment ça parfois? Fit Ange boudeur

- Si t'as pas compris Ange, et ben Vincent est en train de t'expliquer que de temps en temps tu as tord, pouffa Harry, et je suis d'accord avec lui!

Harry et Vincent se mirent à rire aux éclats

- Non mais vous allez arrêter de vous moquez de moi! cria Ange

Les deux concernés arrêtèrent de rire, un Ange en colère n'est pas bon signe et peut être très dangereux surtout qu'il maîtrise l'élément du feu.

- Bon on va commencé l'entrainement, ordonna Vincent

- Mais j'ai pas joué avec Ange! pleurnicha Harry

- Pas grave, l'entrainement c'est plus important et puis aujourd'hui Harry, tu vas apprendre à connaître ton animagus

- Youpi, fit Harry oubliant qu'au départ il voulait continuer à jouer

Ils allèrent dans la forêt à coté du château et arrivèrent dans une clairière.  
Harry était déjà venu ici tout seul.

**Flash Back**

- -et les licornes purent vivre librement après avoir été sauvés par l'enchanteur. Fin , fini de lire Vincent

- Et y a des licornes ici? demanda finalement Harry

- Bien sur qu'il y en a! Fit fièrement Ange

- Ah bon, où ça? Demanda Harry surexcité

- Bah dans la forêt, répondit Ange comme si c'était une évidence il tourna sa tête pour voir Harry mais il était plus là, en effet après que Ange a dit que des licornes vivaient dans la forêt, Harry était parti en courant vers les bois.

Il arriva dans une magnifique clairière ou une cascade coulait et là, un troupeau de licornes broutait paisiblement.  
Harry s'avança doucement et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe pour regardait les licornes de plus près sans les effrayer.  
Le chef du troupeau, un pégase à la blancheur enchanteresse s'approcha de Harry.  
Harry tendit la main et le pégase la renifla et décidant qu'il lui faisait confiance, la lécha. Harry se mit à rire.

- Hi, hi, hi! ça chatouille!

- _Bonjour jeune créature,_ fit le pégase

- Bonjour beau pégase, fit Harry en gloussant

- _Que viens tu faire ici?_ demanda le pégase

- En fait Vincent m'a raconté une histoire sur les licornes alors du coup et ben j'avais d'en rencontré!

- _Je t'aime bien, jeune créature et si un jour tu as besoin de nos services, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, nous t'aiderons._

- Merci beaucoup

- _Mais de rien, jeune créature_

Sur ce, le pégase retourna broutait et Harry resta quelques minutes à regarder ce magnifique tableaux avant de retourner au château.

**Fin du flash Back**

- Bon commençons, fit Vincent au bout d'un moment.

- D'abord Harry, tu vas t'asseoir par terre, faire le vide dans ta tête et quand tu seras prêt, je te lancerai un sort et tu rencontrera ta forme animagus.

Harry s'assit par terre, fit le vide dans tête sa tête et Vincent lui lança le sort:

- Animagus revelio

Puis Harrry eut l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry sentit quelque chose lui léchait le visage. Il regarda la "chose" et vit que c'était un petit animal à fourrure.

- Enfin réveillé jeune garçon, constata le mignon petit animal de sa voix douce et aiguë.

- Tu es ma forme animagus?

L'animal hocha la tête de haute en bas et dit:

- Je pense que nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble.

Puis Harry eut encore l'impression de sombrer.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry se réveilla dans son lit à badalquin puis se souvint de la veille quand il avait rencontré sa forme animagus.  
Harry ne comprenais pas pourquoi sa forme animagus était un mignon animal à fourrure noire, à cause de son innocence? De sa naïveté?  
Non! Il ne voulait pas de ça, il n'en voulait pas. Il voulait s'en débarrasser, un flot de rage s'échappa de son corps sous de vague de puissance, ce qui eut pour effet de tout démolir à un rayon de 10 mètres.  
Au bout d'un moment, il se calma, il devait réfléchir, comment se débarrasser de son innocence et de sa naïveté?  
Puis d'un seul coup, il trouva la réponse.  
Il la trouva au fond de sa tête, comme si quelqu'un le lui disait.  
La réponse se trouvait là devant lui et lui souriait.  
Non, Harry n'était pas d'accord, il devait bien y avoir une autre solution.  
Harry sentit soudain une migraine pointait le bout de son nez.  
Il devait prendre l'air, sinon il allait devenir fou.  
Il s'habilla légèrement, d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon de sport, il alla hors des limites du château.  
Il marcha dans une forêt aux alentours des limites du château. Après trois quart d'heure de marche, il se décida à rentrer mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.  
En effet, quand il passa dans une clairière lugubre, un homme l'attrapa et le colla contre son torse.

- Tss tss tss, sais tu petit garçon, qu'il n'est pas très très recommandé de se promené seul dans une forêt et tu vas comprendre pourquoi.

Il avait fini sa phrase avec une lueur perverse dans le regard. Harry se rendit compte que l'homme, qui visiblement était un moldu, ne lui voulait pas du bien.  
Il essaya de se dégageait de l'étreinte du pervers mais l'homme le retint fermement et le plaqua dans la poussière ( NDA: Pauvre Harry, j'aimerai pas être à sa place, il va devoir se lavait les cheveux)  
L'homme commença à le déshabiller.  
Alors c'était ça? Harry Potter allait s'éteindre ce soir à cause d'un psychopathe qui ne sait pas retenir ses pulsions sexuelles?  
Non il ne devait pas mourir, il pria intérieurement que Merlin lui vienne en aide, puis d'un coup, il se rappela qu'il avait sa forme animagus, le problème, était qu'il ne s'était jamais transformé et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire.  
Alors, il se concentra sur l'animal. Si seulement il pouvait se transformer , alors là, peut être que l'homme le lâchera. Il sentit alors un changement.  
L'homme le lâcha surpris de le voir changer physiquement.  
Harry regarda ses mains, et vit qu'elles étaient pleine de fourrure. Par merlin, il avait maintenant quatre pattes, une petite truffe, et des oreilles.  
L'homme, voyant que l'animal en lequel le garçon s'était transformé, n'était pas dangereux, l'attrapa.  
Mini-Harry essaya de se dégager mais sans succès.  
Il mordit la main qui le retenait captif et sur le coup, l'homme le lâcha.  
Harry se retransforma en humain,il était épuisé niveau magie. Puis soudainement, alors que l'homme s'approchait de lui, deux oreilles apparurent sur sa tête, des griffes de 10 centimètres poussèrent sur ses doigts et des grandes canines sortirent de sa bouche.  
Harry eut alors une drôle d'impression, il entendait le sang qui coulait dans les veines de l'homme et il avait tellement soif.  
Il se rapprocha du moldu qui sentait que cette histoire allait mal finir.  
Pouvait il le faire? Après tout l'homme est méchant, non?  
Harry se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à être à 5 centimètres de l'homme.  
Celui ci se mit à trembler, il recula de deux pas, malheuresement pour lui, il rencontra un arbre qui heurta son dos , il se laissa glisser contre et attendit.  
L'homme savait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas vivant car devant se dresser une créature de légende, un animal croisé entre vampire et un chat garou.  
Un Nekoni ou bien un chat démon. Le moldu vit le Nekoni se mettre à genoux et s'approchait de lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry se rapprocha, il regarda avec étonnement l'homme se rendre et tendre le cou.  
Il mit sa tête dans le cou qui lui était offert et le lécha, l'homme frémit, Harry s'arrêta et regarda le visage de sa future victime.  
Il vit dans les yeux de celle ci, de la peur.  
Harry se remit à lécher le cou de l'homme mais avec plus de douceur; l'homme se détendit et Harry planta doucement ses canines dans la chair et aspira le liquide carmin.  
L'homme soupira de plaisir, d'ailleurs, ce fut la dernière chose qu'il fit.  
Harry repoussa doucement le cadavre, partit de la forêt et se dirigea vers le château le coeur léger.  
Il venait de comprendre, sa forme animagus était son masque, son masque d'innocence et de pureté, son masque cachant sa véritable nature, celle d'une bête assoiffée de sang.

à suivre

Voldemort: Pk je meurt tout le temps et surtout atomisé?

Moi: C'est ton destin tom, c'est ton destin.

Voldemort: Et bien je l'emmerde mon destin


End file.
